


The Fall Of The King Of Hell

by TheTrashBin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Human with Demon Inside, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Just some story I made up at 3 in the morning, Minor Character Death, Original Fiction, Original Universe, References to Depression, Relationship(s) May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashBin/pseuds/TheTrashBin
Summary: "I had been this way since I could remember."So I hadn't planned of making this a full story, but I had no other ideas on what to write. This is a story around a girl and a demon who lives inside of her. I may add more tags later.





	1. "Long ago,"

I had been this way since I could remember.

Every thing I ever wanted was to be normal. To be with out worry that this thing was going to come out and kill every one close to me. But that just isn't the case. 

Long ago, I was a normal child with a normal family. 

I was happy, I belonged there.

But that changed when my real parents were murdered in their sleep. I was taken that night. Taken away from everything I had. 

It wasn't long till I was found, but it was already too late. The demon was already living inside, already trying to take control. But I was too young to know.

The ones who found me were nice and caring. When they found me crying in a burnt up cabin, they took me in with out a second thought. They knew that I would never be normal, but they still took that risk.

A mom, a dad, and a two year older brother was great and all, but I still could never be a normal kid. Not after the incident, at least.

Two years after the Jones found me and I became a Jones I did some thing horrible. 

Me and my brother, Danny, were waiting for the bus to pick us up. It was May. I remember because of what I did. 

Two kids came up to us, and started picking on us. It all happened so fast, I couldn't stop myself. I lost control of my anger, I lost control of myself. I became a monster and killed those two kids. 

When it was over I knew what I did, and so did Danny.

I knew I couldn't stay there, so I ran to the one place I knew most. The burnt up cabin. I could hear Danny screaming even as I ran through the forest near by.

Mom had searched for me. It must have not taken her that long to find me. She told me that it was okay, that I will learn to control it.

We had moved away that week. 

I was home schooled ever since then. I had lost control every once in a while, but mom had always comforted me through it. 

Dad wasn't the biggest sporter of my hate against the demon, but he stood by none the less. I could tell that he believed in moms capabilities.

I was seventeen when they died. I felt alone. All the progress mom had built was shattered. 

I lived with Danny for a while, but I left to live on my own not even a month later. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him.

Thats how I got here. 

I, Lilliana Haily Jones, and possessed by a demon and I can not stop him anymore. 

I am no longer in control.


	2. "And this is now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from my summer camp! Like I said in the last chapter I will update this twice this week but generally speaking I will try to update this once a week. I will probably update this on Fridays every week, so look forward to Fridays even more than you already do!

""And this is now.""

"I just need to find my cane. . ." Lucius said as he was digging through the burnt ashes of the old cabin.

It had been several years since Lillith had been here, and honestly she had no intentions of coming back. But she is no longer in control of her body, so she has so choice but to be here and wait for the demon known as Lucius to find what he was looking for.

"If you would hurry up, that would be great. I hate it here. . ." She mumbled to Lucius, and he gave a hum in response. 

"You're just lucky I can now walk and talk instead of giving howls and creating giant paw prints in my wake." He said with a smirk as he continued to look for his cane.

He really is not that old. He says that he is a younger demon compared to some. He just needs his cane because 'It has something he needs.'

He had came here first. To the cabin that made him come to the ground world in the first place. This is where he found his amulet to make him more humanoid than monster. That is why he came here. That is why they are here.

". . . I know, I know." She mumbled back to him. Lillith was more like a ghost, a spirit, more than anything. Only Lucius can see and hear her. If she were not bound to her body than she would be any where but here. But she is forced to follow him every where he goes.

If maybe thing were a little bit different, then maybe she would be still in control. If they had not died then. . . But there is no changing the past. Past is past, and this is now.

"It's not here. . . Damn it!" He said to himself. Although it was loud enough that Lillith could hear it from the other side of the small cabin. 

"Does that mean we can leave now?" She said with her arms crossed. She hates the burnt cabin, and he knows that. To her, Lucius just keeps finding excuses to come back here. But to him, its valid reasons to come back.

With a smirk he said, "Fine, fine! You do know we will be back if I can't find it any where else?" He knew that would upset her, and it did. He loved making her mad. It was a game to him. And he loves games.

With a small groan she mumbles a reply, "Yeah, sure. . . Honestly I don't care." Well, she did care, but she was just glad to be leaving this damned place.

"You say that now!" He says with a playful smile as he stands from his squatting position.

With Lucius' hands behind his back he leaves the cabin with Lillith behind him. 'Finally.' She thinks. 

"Yes, finally in deed, Lill'." He said to her. He can hear every thing she thinks. Since he is in her body, just with a different form. 

She rolled her eyes at the nick name. She hated it when Lucius called her that, so of course he would call her Lill' every chance he got. Just to annoy her.

"Do not call me that." She mumbled with annoyance.

"I'll call you what I want," He took a pause, "Lill'." And witha smirk they were finally out of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the second chapter to this! See you guys Friday with the 3rd chapter!


End file.
